


UNTITLED

by SpiritOfTheTimelords



Category: Actual History, Dracula - Bram Stoker, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms, Thor (2011)
Genre: Anger, Dracula - Freeform, Gen, This is what happens when I read real books., Vlad the impaler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:23:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritOfTheTimelords/pseuds/SpiritOfTheTimelords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone's heard of Dracula right? How bout Vald the Impaler? Brief History lesson, angsty fanfic, and yup. :D (And yes the notes are longer than the first chapter.... SORRY)</p>
            </blockquote>





	UNTITLED

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: Hiya! Recently I've been reading a book called 'The History of Murder' (It's pretty good if you have the stomach for it) and in it, is told the story of Dracula AKA Vlad the Impaler. And due to what Dracula did in Wallachia, thus inspired Bram Stoker to write Dracula (another good read), in which the villian is a man so consumed by want of blood he somehow becomes immortal based on his want of blood. And when I was reading the back story of Dracula, and how he became so blood thristy, I couldn't help but think 'oh god. This is more or less what happened to Loki! A bastard prince, a denied throne, enemies, a niave brother... want of conquest.' And so, basically this is going to be a hell of a story about Loki being a cross between History's and Stoker's Dracula. In modern time of course. But before I begin, I would like to give you a slight background on History's Dracula, and Stoker's Dracula.   
>  Firstly, History's Dracula, when he was 12, was given up with his younger (better looking) brother, Radu, to the leader of the Turks, Murad the sultan, so that the Turks would trust their father, the current King of Wallachia, Vlad II, who was the bastard son of Prince Mircea. (By biblical terms the term bastard, goes to an illegitimate son, and all of his descendants for ten generations.) And the Turks did not treat them well. They kept them for four years, during which Murad made advances on Radu, and eventually Radu became Murad's "protege," advances where also made upon Dracula, but only served to make him more vengeful and angry. And after four long years, Vlad II was killed in battle with the Hungarians, and when that news reached the Turks, Dracula and Radu were given their 'freedom'. Dracula became an officer in the Turkish army, while Radu stayed with Murad.   
>  Janos Hunyadi claimed the throne of Vlad II, but was defeated in a battle with the Turks, and thus, the throne of Wallachia was open. And as the son of Vlad II, Dracula claimed the throne in Targoviste, the capital of Wallachia. And he enjoyed ruling for a full two months, before Hunyadi came back and defeated Dracula, and thus Dracula became a wanderer for eight years, travelling throughout various kingdoms, eventually getting a small army. And when Hunyadi died, he lead them against Hunyadi's predecessor, Vladislav. Which Dracula and his army won.   
>  I would go more on the historical counterpart, but I don't want to bore you, so I shall give you a physical description of the original Dracula, and Stoker's Dracula.   
>  The description of Vlad the Impaler is by a long dead papal legate in Buda: "He was not very tall, but very stocky and strong, with a cruel and terrible appearance, a long straight nose, destended nostrils, a thin and reddish face in which the large, wide-open green eyes were framed by bushy black eyebrows, which made them appear threatening. His face and chin were shaven but for a moustache. A bull's neck supported the head, from which the black curly locks were falling to his wide shoulder person."   
>  And Bram Stoker's Dracula is described as; "a tall old man, clean shaven save for a long moustache, and clad in black from head to foot, with out a single speck of colour about him anywhere." Further along in Dracula it is revealed that Dracula has red eyes (Juton anyone?) and as he takes more life, his age "reverses", his white hair becomes black, his wrinkles lessen, his skin looses the pallor of old age, etc.   
>  And we all know Loki. So, I shall thus commence with the story (and if you read all of this, congratulations, you probably learned something!).  
>  BTW; this is post-Avengers... more or less

Loki didn't understand why his so called father was giving him up to the force of Jotunheim. His father said it was so that everyone could be safe, but even at a mere thousand years of age, Loki understood that a father should not be willing to send his son (bastard son he may be) to a hostle enviroment. Yet here he was. The god of lies, being forced to face his heritage, and his punishment for attempting to annihilate Jutonheim, and attempting to conquer Midgard. If he were perfectly honest, the punishment was unexpected, but the Jotuns had threaten the All Father, that if they didn't get the bastard prince, they would invade all of the nine realms.

And so, Loki had been given up. But not before Odin, Frigga, and Thor had claimed to love him. He knew that what they said was false. If they loved him, they would allow him to stay, to stay someplace that he would be safe, but with a close eye kept on, he had expected that they wouldn't welcome him back with open arms, who would want the shadow behind the golden star that's Thor? But, to not even want to keep him somewhere where he could be watched, that hurt. It proved that he had been nothing but a political asset. And though he had excepted this fact, he still fought against it.

He simply wanted to be accepted for who he was, he didn't want to be like the other Asgardians, formed to a common mold, because he was nothing like them. But everything he had done, had been for the realm of Asgard. He may be selfish, but in his selfishness, he could not help but do whatever he could to help Asgard. Even though his methods were usually mocked, they got the job done much quicker than the ox-like methods of idiots like his brother.


End file.
